dragonhollowfandomcom-20200214-history
Cambrid Field
Cambrid Field was the residential estate of Sharkberries in the Summerlands during Dragonhollow's Fourth Era. Some residents considered it to be one of the finest homes in the entire land. =History= ---- ]] On 4E:1, Sharkberries returned from the Scattering after hearing the call of Eris and arrived to find the land an unspoiled expanse ready and rife with opportunity. He ventured east, searching for an intriguing location to settle, and found it nearly a kilometer from Summergate across the northeast fork of Summer Stream on a rocky plateau. Work on Cambrid Field began immediately and continued uninterrupted for nearly five months. On 4E:144, Eris extended the East Road and the Summerlands Railway's East Line along the edge of the property in order to reach the newly built Eastbrook Raceway. These transportation routes and the traffic to and from Eastbrook brought a flurry of travelers and inevitable neighbors. Shark's dear friend Boo established Turn-About Ranch on the opposite side of the East Road. Black0ut built a castle on a nearby hilltop. Further east, Linuc worked with Ferathmai and Print on the Livery Yard. ]] Following a prolonged absence from Sharkberries, the area's claim expired causing the the magical protections imbued by the golden shovel to fail on 4E:240. To protect the property from vandals and thieves, Retro became caretaker of Cambrid Field. The two men engaged in written correspondence through Boo and after a time Shark was able to regain ownership of his estate. On 4E:412, at the height of the lawless destruction brought about by the Fall of Summer, Cambrid Field was ransacked and irreparably damaged by bandits. =Points of Interest= ---- Cambrid Hall Cambrid Hall served as Sharkberries' living quarters and workplace built inside of a hollowed-out hill. His home was noteworthy for its incredibly detailed decoration using unexpected fixtures like signs, trapdoors, fenceposts, and ladders. The house contained numerous storage chambers, an autobrewery for potion-making, a zombie XP farm, and a summit bedroom under a glass dome. The Hall had two entrances—the vividly colorful front entrance and an elaborate back route through a cave requiring climbing down vines through a piston gate whose daylight sensor automatically sealed itself shut at night to prevent incursions by deadly mobs. , one of Dragonhollow's Great Trees]] Pink Magnolia : Main article: Pink Magnolia The estate's centerpiece was the 33-meter tall Pink Magnolia, one of the mystical Great Trees whose roots were said to reach the Heart of the Hollow. Trophy House The Trophy House was a large brick, wood, and stone structure with a steep prow-style gabled roof. Sharkberries used it to display sets of enchanted diamond armor and store special items such as teleport scrolls. Grounds The estate grounds were filled with a wide variety of curiosities. Scattered across fields of flowers and a variety of tree species—birch, oak, acacia, towering spruce—were a number of nooks, crannies, and secret passages that provided access to hidden lower levels. A bakery was carved into a craggy outcropping of rock, filled with tasty cakes. One tributary of Summer Stream notched a river valley that wound through Cambrid Field, fed by a waterfall that Sharkberries built a water wheel to harness. Beneath the wheel was a terraced wheat field clinging to the hillside. There was a rather unusual avante garde stone wall stood on the northern edge of the property. Many doggos and siamese cats roamed the grounds. Underfoot Buried below the whimsical architecture on the surface was a warren of twisting corridors, hidden chambers, and claustrophobic chutes that concealed the estate's best kept secret: a gigantic factory that produced hundreds of villagers, transported by an intricate rail network to tiny niches where they sold their wares. =Gallery= ---- File:2019-06-19_06.04.30.png|A thing File:2019-06-19_06.06.59.png|Barrier wall File:2019-06-19_06.12.56.png|Sharkberries' bedroom dome File:2019-06-19_06.13.17.png|Under the dome File:2019-06-19_06.14.07.png|Back entrance to Cambrid Hall File:2019-06-19_06.14.18.png|Cave to Cambrid Hall File:2019-06-19_06.15.20.png|Vine ladder down into Cambrid Hall File:2019-06-19_06.13.49.png|View from the west File:2019-06-19_06.04.46.png|He's just happy to be here File:2019-06-19_06.15.51.png|Estate grounds File:2019-06-19_06.17.44.png|Above the carpet File:2019-06-19_06.19.39.png|Below the carpet File:2019-06-19_06.20.51.png|Pink Magnolia File:2019-06-19_06.21.45.png|Bakery File:2019-06-19_06.22.11.png|Inside the bakery File:2019-06-19_06.22.41.png|Sentry cat File:2019-06-19_06.23.17.png|Cambrid Hall viewing gallery File:2019-06-19_06.26.41.png|In the viewing gallery File:2019-06-19_06.24.18.png|Estate grounds File:2019-06-19_06.25.39.png|Foyer of Cambrid Hall File:2019-06-19_06.25.47.png|Inside Cambrid Hall File:2019-06-19_06.26.17.png|Cambrid Hall's first floor File:2019-06-19_06.27.04.png|Meditation grotto File:2019-06-19_06.27.24.png|Cambrid Hall second floor File:2019-06-19_06.54.13.png|Window looking across at Dark Castle File:2019-06-19_06.27.53.png|Staircase to upper dome File:2019-06-19_06.28.30.png|Doggos! File:2019-06-19_06.28.38.png|Map wall showing Summergate File:2019-06-19_06.29.04.png|Autobrewery File:2019-06-19_06.29.54.png|Autobrewery mechanics File:2019-06-19_06.31.15.png|Villager farm File:2019-06-19_06.19.39.png|Among the villagers File:2019-06-19_06.37.32.png|Workshops File:2019-06-19_06.37.43.png|Villager kiosks File:2019-06-19_06.38.17.png|Underground tunnels File:2019-06-19_06.38.36.png|Storage File:2019-06-19_06.39.03.png|Priest trading room File:2019-06-19_06.41.31.png|Librarian File:2019-06-19_06.44.39.png|Oooh a hatch File:2019-06-19_06.45.03.png|Where does it go? File:2019-06-19_06.45.27.png|Within the Trophy House File:2019-06-19_06.45.39.png|Trophy House interior from above File:2019-06-19_06.45.50.png|Trophy House File:2019-06-19_06.46.37.png|Exterior of Trophy House File:2019-06-19_06.47.20.png|Outside wall File:2019-06-19_06.55.49.png|Cambrid Field from East Road File:2019-06-19_07.30.13.png|From the north Category:Places Category:Summerlands Locations